You really are my teenage dream
by RyanReta
Summary: Not sure how to summarize. Kurt and Blaine only saw each other but didn't actually meet when Kurt went to spy on the Warblers.


**Not sure how this came to mind but it did.**

**Read, review and no flames.**

**I own nada.**

Kurt was walking down Dalton's grand staircase, trying to get through the sea of boys also going down. Wondering what was going on, and stopped some blonde boy that was passing by.

"Excuse me, uhm..hi. Could I ask you a question? I'm new here"

"Name's Jeff" Jeff stuck out his hand

"Uhh…Chris." after a quick shake he let go. "So what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school, down for a little while"

_What? McKinley never cares what the glee club does._

"So….what, the glee club here is kind of cool?"

_People here actually like the glee club?_

"The Warblers are like rock stars"

_Rock stars?_

Kurt broke his thoughts when he heard Jeff's voice.

"Come on, I know a shortcut" he motioned for Kurt to follow him and quickly ran off, Kurt short behind.

After running through a long hallway they stopped in front of two large doors, Jeff opened them to reveal a room full of boys wearing the Dalton blazer.

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb"

"Next time don't forget your blazer new kid. You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me"

Jeff and a bunch of other boys got into formation and started humming a certain tune, and from the side he saw the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Black hair plastered down with too much gel, but one or two loose curls. Big hazel eyes that shined under the lights and a charming smile that made Kurt's knees go weak.

Looking him straight in the eye he started singing.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine_

_Valentine_

_Let's go all, the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever!_

The other boys joined with the chorus

_You make me feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on,  
I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever  
look back, don't ever look back_

_Let's go all  
The way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever!_

_You make me feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on,  
I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever  
look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
be your Teenage Dream tonight_

"Oh my God he's so beautiful" was the only thing going through Kurt's mind as the boy sang staring right at him.

_Yeah!_

_You make me feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on,  
I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever  
look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look  
at me, just one touch._

_Now baby I believe  
this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever  
look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing  
in my skin-tight jeans  
be your Teenage Dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
be your Teenage Dream_

_Tonight._

The whole room burst in applause, Kurt the loudest, he realized the boy was looking at him and quickly turned away towards the doors, the boy quickly going after him.

"Hey wait" the boy screamed after him as he ran down the hall.

But Kurt knew he couldn't stay, he had gone to spy on the Warblers, he didn't want to know what they would do if they found out. He kept running until he couldn't hear his voice anymore.

He got back to his car and quickly drove off, pulling over on the side of the road after a few miles. He slumped back into the seat and rested his head on the steering wheel, thinking of the Warbler boy, wondering how he would look without all that gel, those curls free and draped over his eyes.

"Stop it," he mumbled to himself "He's competition…a very, very good looking competition" he scolded himself internally for saying that but it was too hard not to think about it.

"Well you did, what you were supposed to do," he straightened himself and started the car "Now. Have to get back to the New Directions" he drove off as fast as he could back to Lima, with no success in stop thinking about the Warbler with hazel eyes.

**Ok, still not sure how that came to mind but it did. I'm thinking of continuing when inspiration comes to mind but until then I'll leave you with this. I promise they will get together, but it's going to take a while. Already got the whole thing planned out, now the hard part is actually writing it.**

**Anyway hope you liked this first chapter and I'll post the next one when I have it done.**


End file.
